


ABADDON

by valvalblueee



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Dark, M/M, mi primer trabajo en esta plataforma, pecado en la iglesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvalblueee/pseuds/valvalblueee
Summary: Yo soy quien deseas que sea. Soy tu sueño profundo, el deseo más anhelado, tu secreto más oscuro. Soy eso que no quieres, pero añoras con desconsuelo. Dime mi bello ángel ¿Qué quieres que sea ahora?





	1. PREFACIO

_¡Oh, señor mío! ¡Oh, mi gran señor del cielo y la Tierra! Ten piedad de este cuerpo maldito que fue a beber del manantial que sucumbe desde las ramas del árbol prohibido. Ten piedad de mí, señor mío, que he pecado sin remordimiento a las advertencias de las celestiales leyes divinas. Por favor, no abandones mi pútrida alma perdida y envuélvela en la tibieza de tus manos milagrosas, para librarla del mal que se ha posado en ella a causa del pecado y las tentaciones que Lucifer ha puesto despiadadamente en el camino. Ten piedad de mi cuerpo, de este condenado cuerpo mío, que a raíz del destino, se ha ofrecido como obsequio al legítimo mal habitante en esta sagrada casa tuya. Despoja de mi piel los rastros de sus caricias. Despelleja mis labios que besaron esa dulce boca maldita. Llena de oscuridad estos ojos violentados que contemplaron la belleza endemoniada de ese ser malicioso. Concédeme la bendición inmaculada una vez más, pues su ser se ha unido a mí en la pasión furtiva de cuerpo y alma que no he podido negar. ¡Oh, mi señor! ¡Mi santo señor del cielo! He sido suyo y me temo, que este corazón palpitante mío, se alegra al pensar que él también ha sido mío. Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo, horrorizado de todos nuestros encuentros libidos, libra mi alma o envíame a los infiernos. Líbrame del mal, porque es mi peor castigo, no más mi salvación. Líbrame, porque le amo y deseo arder en el infierno si es a su lado._

_— Kang Seungyoon_

 

 

_**//** _

 

 

La pequeña ventana se empañó con los vapores del aliento agotado que sucumbe de dos bocas completamente rojas e inflamadas. Apenas son audibles los murmullos reprimidos en el baile de esas dos lenguas que se envuelven jovialmente mientras los labios se besan sin mesura. Un par de cuerpos se muestran, desnudos, sudorosos, pegajosos y temblorosos; bajo la opaca luz del atardecer que entra apenada en aquella habitación lejana. Se mecen, una sobre otra, como espíritus que desconocen la gravedad en tierra y luego, se apretujan como si fuesen dos glóbulos blancos tratando de cubrir una herida. La espalda de uno de ellos se retuerce como un inexperto contorsionista y sus cuerdas vocales aúllan un gemido que se acapara con la boca del otro. De esa forma se entregan a los segundos que corren desmesuradamente hasta hacerse minutos y terminan en horas. Entonces el tiempo se pone en pausa, las estrellas brillan vigorosamente en el alto cielo, la luz de las velas parpadean en los extremos, el aliento de ambos cuerpos se tranquilizan en un mismo ritmo y las sábanas caen sobre la desnudes del pecado que acaban de cometer. El arrepentimiento no frecuentan los ojos de ninguno de ellos cuando se contemplan entre el cansancio y el sueño, no obstante, la admiración se posa sobre las pupilas que yacen dilatadas y profundamente negras.

—La noche no te hace justicia, Seungyoon –profiere Mino; el dueño inequívoco –Me gustaría verte al amanecer, cuando los rayos brillantes se filtran por la ventana y acarician la suavidad de tu piel lechosa. Pero, es imposible ¿No es cierto?

Seungyoon asiente, incapaz de decir algo. El sólo sonido de la voz de su poseedor hace que la mudez le acalle imponentemente. Por lo que, en tanto, Mino le sonríe con esa expresión de doble filo que le hace temblar de deseo y le estremece de miedo. Sin embargo, se deja arrastrar por la serenidad en cuanto los labios ajenos se posan sobre un hombro desnudo que tiene los matices de la sangre molida.

—Tomaría tu cuerpo nuevamente,  _si la noche fuera eterna._

Las pálidas manos gélidas de su dueño le acarician el abdomen. Seungyoon se estremece y la vergüenza se corre violentamente con espesura blanca desde el interior del miembro flácido y erecto. Un gemido le arrebata el aire, el pecho se oprime y los pequeños temblores le sacuden cada hueso del cuerpo. Mino le hace anhelar con desasosiego más de eso, de aquello, de lo otro. El fulgor sublime se ha vuelto a despertar en cada fibra suya, necesita más.

— _Por favor…_  –susurra. El cuerpo se le ha acalambrado. Su sed es mayor, casi desesperante – _Por favor..._

Entonces se vuelve a entregar a las llamas del placer maldito. El tiempo se detiene nuevamente, los segundos dejan de correr y el amanecer se mantiene a la espera al otro lado de las murallas de la iglesia.

 

 


	2. POEMA XX: IL DIAVOLO

__**E** n el balcón romántico de un castillo adormido  
que los ojos suspensos de la noche adiamantan,  
una figura blanca hasta la luz... Erguido  
bajo el balcón romántico del castillo adormido,  
un cuerpo tenebroso... Alternándose cantan.

Supremo idilio, Delmira Agustini

 

 

**_//_ **

 

 

_“—Padre, ¿Hay acaso otro inquilino aparte de mí?”_

Muchas polillas, blancas, pegadas como un enjambre de abejas en la miel tierna, se juntan sobre el rostro desconocido de un alto hombre vestido de elegante oscuro. La luz del candelabro palpita, mostrando apenas los rasgos que se ocultan tras ese fenómeno de insectos voladores.

_“—No hijo. Eres nuestro único visitante.”_

Entonces, una sonrisa se asoma desde la comisura de un par de carmines labios firmes.

Las polillas chillan cuando sus frágiles alas blancas derraman el rojo metálico de su sangre. Caen, una por una, como pequeñas hadas muertas que desaparecen en el aire antes de tocar el tosco suelo. Pronto, ya no queda ninguna que obstruya el rostro del buen mozo que yace quieto en la seguridad de las sombras. Su semblante apenas se alumbra, delatando la boca sonriente que se entre abre y deja fluir el delgado hilo de tinte carmín.

_Es un sueño._

Seungyoon lo observa, bajo el umbral de su puerta. Y encuentra un par de ojos brillantes que parecen dos faroles en la profundidad de un tenebroso extenso océano. Se estremece, más por un extraño placer que por un lógico miedo. El corazón le palpita, desenfrenado, apretando su pecho con tal violencia que arrebata el aire de sus pulmones encogidos. La frente le suda de un calor peligroso que se expande hasta su cuello y luego hacia todo el cuerpo –tanto como huesos, músculos y sangre.

«—Permíteme un beso, bello ángel. »

El aire susurra con tibieza en su oído.

Su boca gime y las rodillas le tiemblan.

«—Concédeme tu deseo más oscuro. »

Los párpados caen pesados.

 Hay oscuridad y también desconcierto, por esa brisa cálida que sigue acariciando su cuello.

El aire hecho hombre le pide un beso, pero Seungyoon desea más que eso –mucho más.

Despierta sobrecogido, envuelto con las húmedas sábanas que se enredan entre sus largas piernas y cintura delgada. Un imperceptible mareo lo recibe en cuanto sus ojos se abren. Seungyoon cree, por un momento, estar en casa –allá por el lejano Sur, dónde las flores se mecen en la alborada –regocijado entre las telas de su cama, con la ventana abierta y la luz amarilla brillante entrando con ánimo. Sin embargo, el tradicional olor del pan recién hecho, no lo recibe. La radio de alto volumen no se escucha. Los pasitos de su querida hermana son mudos. Nada acostumbrado de las mañanas en casa existe ahora.

En cambio, hay hojas secas resbalando por su ventana, dejándose arrastrar por las gotas de lluvia que arremeten con violencia. El viento silba por las ranuras de la puerta y el aire tibio se congela más allá de la cama con vapor casi invisible. Y las sábanas sudan con extraño aroma a sexo que se concentra en la entrepierna de Seungyoon.

Su mano baja temblorosa, como si temiera recibir una descarga eléctrica al menor contacto con aquella zona tibia que yace medio resbalosa y pegajosa. Cuando lo palpa, las lágrimas se juntan sobre sus pupilas, su expresión se deja consumir por el pánico y el cuerpo sede al ataque tremulante que se origina a raíz de la idea más atormentadora.

Hay semen disperso en la punta de su miembro erecto, internándose en los hilos finos de su ropa interior. La impureza hecha materia, escupiendo su ideal cristiano con el cuál fue forjado.

 

_“Perdóname padre. Perdón por ceder al deseo de mi cuerpo...”_

Sus rodillas están magulladas para cuando el sol se ha puesto en la mitad del cielo. Reza por el pecado de su naturaleza masculina y también reza, por la tranquilidad que su alma aclama desesperadamente.  _“Perdón, perdón, perdón…Ayúdame, no dejes que mi cuerpo siga siendo débil. Ayúdame padre”_  sus manos se enredan con el rosario blanco que tiene colgado del cuello. Lo atrae hacia su frente y sus labios rozan el crucifijo que se humedece a causa de su aliento tibio y descompuesto.

—Te perdono –susurra un extraño con acento grotesco.

Seungyoon reacciona. Su piel se estremece al recuerdo de esa voz que escuchó en la vaguedad de sus sueños, cuando el viento le exigía un beso y a consecuencia, él entregó la virtud de su cuerpo. Esta extrañamente quieto, sus músculos no seden a las órdenes que le dicta el cerebro y sus huesos parecen haberse vuelto astilla en el momento.

—Tú no eres a quien ofrezco mis oraciones –reprocha Seungyoon –¿Quién eres?

Los ecos de la desconocida risa se extienden por su espalda. El suelo rechina cada uno de sus pasos y las murallas atrapan el olor de su perfume.

—Yo soy quien deseas que sea –su voz se agiganta, como si hablara de todos los lados a una misma vez –Soy tu sueño profundo, el deseo más anhelado, tu secreto más oscuro. Soy eso que no quieres, pero añoras con desconsuelo. Dime mi bello ángel ¿Qué quieres que sea ahora?

Ese deseo. Ese sueño. Ese secreto, le acaricia el cuello con sus finos dedos suaves que se asemejan al roce de una nube espesa. El aliento frío se pasea por el extenso cuello descubierto y una lengua húmeda saborea la sequedad que ofrecen los tensos hombros. Seungyoon apenas ve una sombra alta. Una sombra que se extiende hasta el altar de La Sagrada Familia y consume los ramos de rosas, que se le ha puesto como ofrenda.

—Aún no serás mío. Pero muy pronto, mi bello ángel, muy pronto lo serás.

La voz le consume la boca reseca cuando se marcha. La delgada contextura cae sobre el suelo frío, temblando descontroladamente como si hubiera recibido una gran descarga eléctrica de los mismísimos rayos que parecen haberse producido dentro del templo sagrado. La visión de dónde está se difumina, al igual que lo hace el humo que desemboca de las velas apagadas. Le falta aire y se descubre así mismo sin la facultad de poder respirar. Concluye que es su muerte, el fin de su irremediable vida que parecía haber visto una chispa de luz en el profundo túnel. Nada ni nadie podrá salvarlo, ni siquiera el todopoderoso que observa desde su trono en el cielo. Será un alma descarriada cuando finalmente sus parpados se cierren y su corazón palpitante frene para siempre.

—¡Seungyoon, hijo! –grita Vicent, el sacerdote de la iglesia; al verlo moribundo en uno de los bancos –¡Hijo mío, estás ardiendo! ¿Qué sucedió?

—El demonio, padre. El demonio ha venido a llevarme.

Hay desesperación en sus ojos antes de dejarse consumir por la oscuridad que trae consigo el mundo de las pesadillas. No obstante, es incapaz de soñar con algo. Sólo hay silencio cuando su cuerpo cae en reposo, un silencio atormentador, de esos silencios que pronostican la más terrible tragedia en los momentos venideros que aparentan regocijo y calma.

Por lo que, al despertar en mitad de la noche estrellada, Seungyoon se estremece de horror al percatarse que sigue tan vivo como antes. Él no desea seguir respirando, no cuando tiene la seguridad que su vida se llenará de tormentos del que nadie podrá protegerlo. No cuando el mismísimo diablo parecía haberse burlado de la casa de Dios y decidió tomar un alma tan frágil como la suya. Un alma cubierta de cicatrices y heridas que aún no sanan. Un alma demasiado desconsolada que busca perdón en las manos de la religión.

Él ya no tenía perdón, por eso Dios había permitido que el diablo le atormentara hasta su último aliento.

Resignado de su malaventura, Seungyoon se deja caer en la suavidad que acoge su cama. La brisa otoñal sacude las ramas y revuelve las hojas naranjas que chocan tiernamente contra la ventana. Las oscuras nubes cubren gradualmente el cielo de astros brillantes y a cambio, la luz de los relámpagos los sustituye. Una tormenta está próxima, pero Seungyoon decide levantarse de la cama para ver caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. Enciende la lámpara de pila y la acerca sutilmente hasta el amplio marco de la ventana. La noche es tan oscura, que por un momento piensa que está en la nada.

A esas horas, la catedral luce más como un enorme castillo gótico abandonado, rodeado de viejos árboles malditos y brisas gélidas que arrastran las penas de almas vagabundas ¿Y si en verdad era eso, un castillo gótico? Quizá, el demonio había confeccionado ese lugar como una especie de telaraña que sirviera para atrapar a incautos creyentes de Dios y después, burlarse de la desesperación de este mientras trataba de salvar a esos corderos desgraciados.

¿Y si había sido su imaginación? No, no lo era. Él, era tan real como cualquier cosa material en este mundo. Él…ese vil demonio que con sólo pensarlo le hace estremecer el alma de forma salvaje y sublime.

_«—Tócate, mi bello ángel_  –habla el diablo, con cierto encanto y demanda, dentro de su mareada cabeza – _Tócate mientras yo no pueda hacerlo._ _»_

Como si se tratase de un títere, sus manos obedecen a esas cuerdas que controlan cada movimiento que realiza. Se despoja de los pantalones holgados y deja que el calzoncillo blanco se deslice por sus largas piernas delgadas. Entonces, su mano se acerca a esa zona dónde su miembro yace palpitante, insinuando lo que tiene tantos deseos de hacer. Sus dedos bajan nerviosos, rozando la punta del pene que descarga placer.

Entre lágrimas encajonadas en lo profundo de su alma, Seungyoon decide que está desgraciado.

Y, entonces, su mano masturba el deseo ardiente que se desata al primer toque.

Se deja caer sobre la cama cuando pierde la noción de la realidad. El techo gira a su alrededor y cree ver mariposas negras volando alrededor como un torbellino silencioso. Su cuerpo yace desnudo, expuesto a las suaves caricias de aire que entran por las ranuras de la ventana. Ve, entonces, como el acuoso blanquecino se esparce por entre sus dedos y se diluye como un pegajoso chicle que se escurre hasta la palma de su mano. Le fascina como una parte suya puede ser tan asquerosa y tan sublime a la vez.

Poco le importa si es encontrado de esa forma, con la piel expuesta a la luz de la tormenta otoñal, las piernas abiertas, el enrojecido miembro flácido, el pecho desenfrenado y la boca empañada de saliva. Piensa que está mal lo que ha hecho, pero ya nada remediará sus actos, ni siquiera los días eternos que tiene para suplicar perdón.

Está desgraciado y sin embargo, ya no importa.

Sus párpados aletean lentamente, insinuando el cansancio que produjo tal acto de masturbación. No obstante, su piel aún vibra, todavía desea brindarse caricias hasta que sus gemidos le dejen sordo y posteriormente, mudo. Anhela sentir el líquido blanquecino chocar contra su mano y embarrarse el miembro acalambrado por el calor intocable.

Ah, como desea volver a intentarlo. Pero es tarde y la lluvia se ha calmado. Lentamente cierra los ojos, dejando que su cuerpo caiga en una especie de limbo flotante que lo mantendrá a salvo mientras duerme.

A salvo, quizá, de ese alto hombre sentado sobre la silla que le sonríe con gustoso placer.

—Mino –susurra.

El nombre sale de la boca roja, sin ser conocido, tan extraño y difuso como todo lo demás.

Esos ajenos ojos negros lo observan, hipnotizándolo por completo hasta que el cansancio le arrastra sin darle la oportunidad de memorizar las facciones que marcan a ese hermoso hombre moreno.


	3. POEMA III: il peccato

**POEMA III: IL PECCATO**

_Entonces se reveló la simetría de su cara_  
y mis ojos no han sido explicados sobre   
una belleza sobrehumana   
que sobrepasaba la perfección.

_Con el primer dulce contacto,  
sucumbí ante su férvida atracción.  
Me sentí volar en aquel acto,  
que me produjo una Nueva visión_ _._

_La noche despertó y cobró vida,_  
como si fuera parte de mi identidad.  
Pensé que mis sentidos dormían,  
antes de la Segunda Oscuridad.

—ALEJANDRO, La Mascarada I: El despertar; Tenebrae Secunda.

 

 

**_//_ **

 

 

No hay cielo o infierno, sólo tierra.

En la tierra está Seungyoon, siendo un niño pequeño de fatal inocencia, albergado en una casa pintoresca dónde yace papá y mamá. Y si existe un cielo, papá es un arcángel. Y si existe un infierno, mamá es un demonio. Pero sólo existe tierra –áspera, frívola, encantadora, contradictoria.

En tierra, la inocencia es fatal. Un fatalismo alentador para la biblia del cielo. Un fatalismo mortal para el libro del infierno. Pero en tierra es fatal, simple y claro. Seungyoon, entonces, es un pobre chiquillo marcado con el infortunio de nacer con tan miserable don. Lo sabe papá, lo sabe mamá, lo saben los niños del barrio, lo saben todos quienes pueden verlo sonreír o llorar. Porque cuando sonríe o llora, un halo de magia blanca ciega a sus espectadores. Es un espectáculo maravilloso, un don que aparenta ser asombrosa e inquietante, una virtud envidiable que muchos desean corromper por mero placer que incita la envidia.

Lo corrompe mamá, cuando papá ha dejado de limpiar las heridas de Seungyoon y decide volver al cielo. Lo corrompe de manera despiadada, permitiendo que otros toquen la inocencia que se esconde tras su piel y que muchos otros, se lleven un poco de esa pureza –en trozos pequeños y ensangrentados. Entonces él deja de maravillar, su cuerpo es grande, delgado y asqueroso. Ya nadie desea observar, ya nadie quiere tocar, todos se largan cuando finalmente se apaga; incluso mamá.

No obstante, en tierra, hay diferentes formas de encontrar nuevamente la luz. Una forma de subsanación que hace renacer a un humano. Seungyoon lo encuentra con su nueva familia. Olvida que tuvo un arcángel por padre y un demonio por madre. Es entonces feliz, bajo el sol radiante de un campo en el Sur y las risas contagiosas de esa nueva hermana pequeña que tiene. La pureza resucita poco a poco, como una pequeña semilla en el valle más fértil. Todos lo ven, todos lo pueden sentir y Seungyoon teme de nuevo.

Para cuando sus hombros se vuelven amplios y su voz cambia, decide buscar refugio en la casa del padre celestial. La familia lo acepta, están orgullosos de él porque es el resultado de una buena educación cristiana. Lo despiden con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que vean al niño hecho hombre llorar desconsolado en el asiento del avión. Él llora porque teme y teme bien, pues otro demonio, que no es mamá, lo ha encontrado.

Mino lo corrompe.

—Has dormido tanto –se queja.

Seungyoon despierta de lo que parece un letargo eterno.

La apariencia de Mino es dolorosa. Demasiado bello para que los ojos de Seungyoon soporten verlo. Tiene la piel bronceada cubriendo una estructura humana alta y esbelta. Un porte elegante y una sonrisa atrayente. Si no fuera por la forma de los orbes rasgados, parecería más un príncipe gitano. Aunque esa apariencia, en sí, es tan incierta como el nombre que lleva puesto.

—¿Qué quieres? –cuestiona Seungyoon.

El blanquecino cuerpo desnudo está cubierto con sábanas húmedas que le hacen temblar.

—Ya nada. Tengo todo lo que quiero.

—Entonces déjame.

—No –sentencia –Tú me perteneces ahora.

En Tierra, el tiempo es veloz o lento, dependiendo de la ocasión y para cuando Mino se ha acercado lo suficiente a Seungyoon, el tiempo decide ser lento, más bien, eterno.

—Cada fibra, hueso, músculo, célula y todo lo que conforme tu ser, es mío. Incluso tus sueños, pesadillas o pensamientos. Me perteneces hasta que tu cuerpo se haya descompuesto bajo la tierra y seas un alma que busca reencarnar en otro ser. Y para entonces, volverás a mí, para que yo vuelva a ser tu dueño.

Los endemoniados dedos se enredan en los gentiles cabellos del inocente muchacho. Los labios carmesíes se apropian de la temblorosa boca gruesa y el gemido se libera como un grito desesperante que desaparece bajo la humedad de una lengua ardiente. Mino lo besa con descaro, sin el más mínimo tacto que puede propiciar un amante enamorado. Le rasga la piel de los labios, dejándole heridas que le permiten saborear la sangre metálica. Los dedos jalan de los cabellos negros y las piernas se acomodan sobre el vientre contraído.

Para cuando Mino se aleja de Seungyoon, ambos están desnudos con la piel ardiendo en un rojo intenso que se asemeja al fuego. Seungyoon contempla el cuerpo ajeno, tan bello y majestuoso, moviéndose al ritmo de una respiración tranquila y pausada. Se estremece al imaginar que esa piel cobriza estará sobre él, brindándole el placer que sólo dos cuerpos corrompidos se pueden ofrecer. Y efectivamente, su boca chilla, ahogándose en la saliva que se escapa por las comisuras labiales cuando siente el miembro dentro de la boca ajena. Puede imaginar a los dientes filosos presionando y la lengua saboreando; el demonio le está arrebatando su energía con una sencilla caricia que le ha arrebatado el aire y le ha hecho contorsionarse de maneras impresionantes.

Gime con tanta fuerza, que teme destruir los vidrios de la habitación o de la catedral. Las piernas se  le acalambran, las nalgas sudan en el intenso calor, las manos le tiemblan y la espalda se congela –arqueada –cuando el semen se escurre con violenta salida. Entonces, finalmente, puede atrapar todo ese oxígeno que se ha fugado de los pulmones. Y el cuerpo que antes parecía levitar, cae como una pluma húmeda sobre las sábanas de la cama, convulsionando de tal manera que parece un cachorro moribundo.

Parece el final del acto, pero apenas se ha iniciado la noche y el deseo del cuerpo recién ha despertado.

 _Sabe_  que el pecado será eterno cuando Mino lo atrae hacia el endemoniado cuerpo y penetra, con gentileza, esa zona que yacía inmaculada de los rastros de la flaqueza. Solloza con dolor y lívido, aferrándose al único consuelo que le pueden ofrecer los brazos de su dueño. Se mece con violencia, siendo arrebatado por la sensualidad que los movimientos de Mino ofrecen. La calidez que siente dentro de la cavidad palpitante apenas es un comienzo del fuego que se prende al ser rociado por el semen pegajoso.

Seungyoon luce casi muerto, como un muñeco que se mueve mecánicamente a causa de las baterías. Se deja hacer, pues no tiene objeción alguna de entregarse completamente al demonio que le besa el cuello y absorbe más que sangre –le consume también el alma.

Con la alborada acercándose, el acto termina con ausente aliento. Los cuerpos están enredados, uno sobre otro, como si fueran un mismo ser, una misma alma. Sus respiraciones apenas son murmullos, lentos y concisos, perdiéndose en los sonidos de un solo corazón vivo que palpita. La ventana está empañada, las sábanas tiradas…el aroma se desprende con olor a sexo, hasta perderse en la pequeña brisa que aún entra por las ranuras de la puerta.

_—Descansa, bello ángel._

El beso diabólico se planta sobre la cabellera húmeda de Seungyoon y la electricidad le azota la espalda, sacudiendo cada vértebra de la huesuda columna.

Y descansa, fiel cervatillo de cazador experto.

 _Cuando_  abre los ojos, no sabe si es mañana o ayer o algún día. El sol apenas es un recuerdo, pues la luna sigue presente, brillando cual bella señora de la noche estrellada. Los búhos ululan. Los lobos aúllan. El viento gime, imperceptible, contra el cristal. Las gotas caen, como lágrimas sobre la ventana. Hay silencio y luego música que inicia con un teclado de piano bastante viejo. Parece una velada. Una suave y gótica velada que se extiende dominante hasta su alcoba y trae consigo el perfume paradisiaco del mismísimo demonio.

Seungyoon sale de la cama. Levita sobre el suelo. Pies fríos. Mejillas sonrosadas. Manos sudorosas. Ojos perplejos por la vasta oscuridad elevándose cual neblina gélida en las tierras del nirvana. La melodía suena, irreconocible para sus castos oídos que sólo pueden recordar el canto de un grillo. Es una melodía suave, tan suave, que parece el canto de un atardecer derretido sobre un extenso césped celestial. El sonido le abruma con ensoñaciones sobre la noche, los astros parpadeantes y el extenso mar ruidoso.

\- _Nocturne, 1839; Chopin_  –declara Mino. La silueta elegante no se forma como una sombra - _Un gran vacío en la noche más solitaria. El mar rojo, las piedrecillas chilenas, el viento llora… ¿Cómo puede el viento llorar?_  –El piano truena. La música se detiene. Los pasos hacen eco - _Y ahí estoy yo, deseando la compañía de un ángel que me queme con sus caricias y me haga desear saborear el cielo. La naturaleza se ríe de mí, al igual que a Dios, al igual que a su estado de ánimo. ¡Oh! Y ahí estoy yo de nuevo, jurando robarle a Dios su ángel más bello e ingenuo ... Y aquí estás tú._ Aquí, a mi lado, tan bello, tan puro, tan ingenuo. Y allí está Dios, retorciendo sus dedos ante la derrota. Y ahí está mi piadoso amo, riendo con estruendo el desasosiego de su enemigo. Y aquí estamos los dos. Almas opuestas. Devociones distintas. Unidos como la noche y el día. Unidos por la gloria y la eternidad.

Mino lo acaricia. Es apenas un roce, una brisa lacónica, que desaparece dejando solo un perfume que huele a deseo. Seungyoon se estremece, como siempre, buscando desesperadamente la figura del que procede ese pequeño delirio. Pero su amo aún no está presente. Sólo está esa sombra, merodeando entre las tinieblas como si hubiera sido un felino.

—El esperado tanto, Kang Seungyoon —El alma grita, se turba y se emociona —El esperado tanto por devorar tu alma…

—¡Devórala entonces! –Seungyoon reclama. La sorpresa en sus ojos y el anhelo palpita en su pecho.

Mino ríe, desde tantos sitios a la vez, que la risa es más un veneno para los oídos.

—Lo haré –promete –Lento y devotamente. Consumiré hasta la última esencia de tu ser, hasta la parte de mí, parte de mí y las conviertas en mi propia alma.

Entonces los labios le besan el hombro. La sangre corre en forma de hilo y se posa sobre la piel acalorada.

El ritual comienza de nuevo, al igual que ayer, al igual que mañana y al igual que cualquier otra noche. Fuertes dedos delgados. Dientes blancos afilados. Sonrisa retorcida, excitada y complacida. Lengua húmeda, acalorada. Seungyoon rendido, suplicando por su propio paraíso. Arrastrándose sobre el suelo, con las rodillas amoratadas, rasguñadas y ensangrentadas. Mino detrás de él, sirviendo a su deseo carnal y libido. Penetrando el sexo erecto con la pasión de un fiel devoto. Los gritos. El gemido constante, entrecortado y suplicante; Aullando entre esas paredes que parecen extenderse en las nubes de un cielo inalcanzable.

El frágil ángel se desmaya sobre el pecho pintado de bronce. Sudor le recorre cada fibra y las gotas de lluvia que caerán solamente en su cuerpo tembloroso. Los nublados ojos de Seungyoon se posan en una sola imagen, cuando la niebla se desvanece gradualmente. Observan, soñolientos, el espeluznante imagen del moribundo sacerdote.

El padre Vicent sangra, cual figura divina y dramatizada de una sangrienta representación cristiana. Tiene la respiración entrecortada, apenas audible. Los ojos yacen casi blancos, observando la única escena que es capaz de alcanzar. Vicent lo ve a él, un Seungyoon, tendido armoniosamente sobre el cuerpo divino de su frívolo amante. Cuando finalmente caiga, la mirada que alguna vez ha tenido, solo tiene miedo y español. Vicent muere, atrapado en la telaraña del diablo.

Seungyoon omite palabra, ni siquiera piensa en la escena terrorífica. Se mantiene quieto, adorando la textura que diseña la figura de Mino y dejándonos arrastrar por el constante murmullo que le pide que descanse hasta que sea llamado nuevamente.

Y descansa, fiel pecador de su única tentación.  

 

 


	4. POEMA LX: I’INFERNO; I’PARADISO

**POEMA LX: I’INFERNO; I’PARADISO**

_Ten paciencia, llegaré triunfante._  
El tiempo es eterno... ¡Más tú inmortal!  
La luz que me cegaba dejó de brillar.

_(…)_

_¡Ahí estaré! - entre los caídos,  
como un ángel perdido en la tentación._

_¡Ahí estaré! - en la frondosidad del infierno._

_¡Ahí estaré!_

—ALEJANDRO, Infierno

 

 

 

**_// F I N A L E //_ **

 

 

 

La escena es azul, también es violeta y a veces, escarlata. Colores melancólicos de Dios. Melancolía que sucumbe sabor a derrota y pérdida. Ese día, el mundo se viste con un traje de nostalgia que lleva un velo negro agitándose en las sombras.

_“—Tomaría nuevamente tú cuerpo, si la noche fuera eterna_.”

Y ese día, también se hace gris. Un gris oscuro, escalofriante, de mal augurio.

Un par de pies descalzos se balancean en los bordes altos de la iglesia. La vestimenta blanca se sacude alrededor del frágil cuerpo decadente y albino de Seungyoon, mostrando las contusiones que marcan cada parte de la gélida piel. El viento arremete con violencia los desordenados cabellos negros. Las nubes se arrastran por los cielos, trayendo consigo una tormenta que promete bañar con todo a su paso. La naturaleza permanece semi-silenciosa, apenas gimiendo gritos que Dios profiere desde el paraíso.

_—…si la noche fuera eterna_  –piensa Seungyoon.

El sol muestra los primeros rayos azul violeta en el horizonte. Un horizonte que jura ser más claridad que oscuridad.

_—…si la noche fuera eterna_  –piensa, nuevamente, en voz susurrante. Los ónix brillan esperanzados ante la idea que nace del delirio y la ignorancia.

_—…podrías estar conmigo_  –concreta Mino.

Es una promesa. Y la promesa hace caer al ángel.

La imponente figura de Mino está justo detrás, a unos escasos centímetros que queman la piel del crédulo Seungyoon. La presencia es mortificante para la pobre alma que busca desesperada un poco de paz.

—Dios te ha dado la vida… –empieza el demonio, siempre jugando ese palabreo sucio de las injusticias. La boca ensangrentada profiere un tierno beso que cae sobre la mano de Seungyoon. El cálido temblor surge, cubriendo todo rastro de duda  –Una vida trágica, llena de dolor y desprecio. Te quitó a la única persona que enternecía tu don maldito y te dejó al cuidado de un perverso demonio. –Esta vez, la lengua húmeda lame perniciosamente esos rastros de líquido carmín que corren por el delgado cuello. Las piernas se le acalambran y lo único que desea es entregar su cuerpo allí mismo –Yo te daré la eternidad. La inmortalidad a mi lado, sin sufrimientos, sólo placer y gozo. _Arrójate_.

_“Dios me dio una nueva familia”_  grita el alma de Seungyoon, tan profundamente que el ángel no puede oírla.  _“Dios me daría una nueva vida…y en cambio, permitió que el pecado me marcara por el resto de los tiempos…”_

_—…si la noche fuera eterna, podría estar contigo_  –concluye el ángel. La vista posada en el horizonte, prometiéndole un camino sin penas, ni glorias. El camino que promete calma perpetua.

Da un paso al vacío.

 

_“Ten piedad de mi cuerpo, de este condenado cuerpo mío,_  
que a raíz del destino,  
se ha ofrecido como obsequio al legítimo mal que  
habitaba en esta sagrada casa tuya.”

 

Un paso al vacío.

El viento arremetiendo. El frágil cuerpo cayendo cual ángel maldito. Los cielos del universo llorando la pérdida. Dios golpeando la naturaleza con un imperceptible temblor que se desata en las nubes grises y en los paisajes del Edén.

 

_“¡Oh, mi señor! ¡Mi santo señor del cielo!_  
He sido suyo y me temo, que este corazón palpitante mío,  
se alegra al pensar que él también ha sido mío.”

 

Un paso al vacío…

El blando corazón deja de latir. La sangre brota de la albina piel como pequeños cerezos carmines que se dispersan en hilos de ríos lentos y calmados. El tranquilo rostro yace deteriorado: las piedrecillas le han partido los gentiles labios, magullado la nariz larga y rasgado las delgadas cejas. Los tiernos ojos miran asustados hacia la infinidad de un vacío que se extiende más allá del cuerpo y el alma. Finalmente, yace muerto, dormitando en un terrible perecimiento que aún teme cumplir el rol de hurtar la pecaminosa alma.

 

_“Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo,_  
horrorizado de todos nuestros encuentros libidos,  
libra mi alma o envíame a los infiernos.  
Líbrame del mal, porque es mi peor castigo, no más mi salvación.  
Líbrame, porque le amo y deseo arder en el infierno si es a su lado.”

 

Un paso al vacío.

Y Dios lo ha abandonado.

Mino se recuesta al lado del bello cadáver. La admiración persiste a pesar del deplorable estado del joven ángel. Los dedos se enredan en la cabellera húmeda y exhala el aroma que se desencadena a raíz del suave tacto. Es un aroma frío, justo como el perfume de un témpano o un pequeño pedazo de hielo —Te estás congelando –le susurra con delicada ternura. Sus fuertes brazos acogen el cuerpo de Seungyoon inmediatamente. La tinta carmín mancha el elegante traje negro y deja rastros sobre la piel cobriza que se oculta bajo las sombras crecientes del amanecer —Sin embargo, tu corazón permanece tan tibio como antes… –Mino sonríe con dulce malicia. La expresión sombría de su semblante rígido se desvanece y en su lugar, gesta un rostro cálido que se refugia sobre el pecho del ángel.

La placidez lo acoge prontamente.

Un par de uñas se clavan sobre el pecho del ángel muerto, y se entierran hasta el fondo, dónde los huesos protegen al fallecido órgano bombeador. Entonces, Mino rasga el pecho con precisa violencia, dejando que la gélida mano cobriza se pose en el interior y hurte el tibio corazón que tanto anhela.

Mino está admirado, resplandeciendo de tal alegría que parece que su oscuro rostro brilla con un propio sol. Aplasta el órgano contra la fría mejilla, puede sentir la blanda textura que sus dedos aprietan con suavidad. Huele el aroma metálico que se desprende de cada brote de sangre y saborea el sin sabor de ese espeso líquido muerto que se seca en tiernas gotas de llanto. Se abriga con la tibieza y deja que el inservible cuerpo de Seungyoon ruede más allá de sus piernas. El núcleo vital del ángel es suyo. Le ha ganado a Dios. A triunfado sobre el bien sin el mayor esfuerzo. El todopoderoso se ha convertido en un ingenuo ser a causa suya. Quiere reír, burlarse de toda esa tonta creación que observa anonadada la escena. Sin embargo…

_Y sin embargo, no lo hace._

Está vacío.

La gloria o el triunfo, ya no le parece suficiente.

Al parecer, Dios de nuevo ha ganado.

Mino observa el cadáver, revuelto con la húmeda tierra, la verde hierba y la sangre pegajosa. La vestimenta blanca apenas cubre una parte del destrozado cuerpo. Seungyoon es un ángel al que le arrancó las alas y abandonó a la suerte. Una tonta criatura de Dios que pecó en la inocencia concedida por la divinidad. Un frágil querubín al que envenenó con la dulzura de un montón de palabras y que la ingenua alma aceptaba sin la menor duda.

Entonces se acerca a él, a su inocente ángel de alas rotas. Lo toma entre los brazos y deja que el cuerpo descanse sobre su regazo.

_—…si la noche fuera eterna_  –le susurra, tan suavemente que está seguro que Dios o Lucifer no lo oyen –dejaría que te quedaras a mi lado. Pero lo único eterno es el tiempo y Dios nos arrebató el cielo. Si sobrevivo a tu ausencia, estaré ahí para cuando estés de regreso.

Las gotas de lluvia caen. Y un beso se congela sobre la frente de Seungyoon. La sangre se esfuma como un fantasma del tétrico acontecimiento.

El corazón se hace cenizas cuando los dedos de Mino lo tocan de nuevo. Ya no queda nada más que la pestilente muerte y la sombra casi inexistente de su presencia diabólica y desolada.

 

_Si la noche fuera eterna, la maldición no tendría por qué repetirse._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegué. Tengo otras ideas MinYoon que quisiera poder subir más adelante, pero estoy tratando de sobrevivir el semestre :c trataré de regresar pronto, extraño tanto escribir ;;;

**Author's Note:**

> Subí esto en otras plataformas, así que pensé que podría aportar también aquí ^^  
> Hice esto pensando que Mino podría ser un vampiro y Seungyoon, un cervatillo asustado; pero terminé cambiando de rumbo haha igual, ojala les guste~


End file.
